


Thirst

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Draco is his mate, M/M, Top Harry, smut to follow, vampire! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry hasn't been able to eat since being turned into a vampire. He needs to find his mate in order to be truly satisfied. How hard could that be?





	Thirst

"According to my research, you need to find a mate," Hermione said, sitting down to breakfast.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, staring at the plate before him. None of it looked particularly appetizing, but it had become something of a ritual for Harry, Ron, and Hermione after the war to have breakfast together on weekends. It was something _normal _people did, Hermione had said. This was all well and good for people who were _normal, _but Harry was fairly certain he had never had the opportunity for normalcy and at any rate, now that he was a vampire he never would again. It didn't help that on this particular day, Ron was working on a case, trying to keep up with the load while Harry was on leave, and hadn't been able to make it.

Harry sighed pushing away his plate. He had attempted to feed again last night with little success. There was a local vampire club that Harry attempted to frequent any chance that he could in the hopes that he would find a willing person to offer up their blood, and while he could always find someone more than eager, it never felt right. It had been the better part of a week since Harry had been turned, and he hadn't eaten since.

"In order to feel satisfied when feeding, you have to find your mate. It's all very fascinating actually. I wasn't even aware vampires _had _mates," Hermione said. Harry wasn't either, becoming a vampire hadn't exactly come with a guide book. There was a great deal he simply hadn't known and what he _did _know, he already didn't like. Harry sighed.

"Great, and how do I find that?" He asked. He was afraid to consider the answer. He was sure it would be something disturbing or otherwise impossible and he didn't have the strength, emotionally, to think about it.

"The scent of their blood of course," Hermione said.

"Of course," Harry said with a sigh. He was becoming increasingly disgusted with his vampiric nature.

Hermione frowned, "I know you don't like this, but it's your life now," she said.

"Yeah, right," Harry said morosely, as though he needed reminding that this was his life. He _knew _this was his life. From the moment he had awoken in that hospital bed, Harry had known that this was his new life. No longer alive, but not quite dead either. Undead, they called it. "So am I just supposed to hope I run into my mate somehow or.."

"There really isn't much research on the subject, unfortunately," Hermione admitted.

"Perfect," Harry buried his head in his hands.

"I'll keep researching though. I'm sure there's something somewhere," she said hopefully. Harry had to admire his best friend's hope. Hermione and Ron had both been terribly supportive, which only served to make Harry feel worse about the whole situation.

"Tell me honestly Hermione, what happens if I can't find my mate?" Harry asked. He was almost afraid to find out, and the worried look on her face didn't bode well.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it," she said patting his hand. That particular response only served to make him more anxious. 

Harry snorted, "With my luck, it'd be bloody Malfoy."

Hermione merely sighed, "Have you thought about going back to work?" she already _knew _the answer, Harry suspected, so he didn't understand why she felt the need to pester him about it. "Harry, I know what you went through was traumatic. And I know that it's been something of an adjustment, but I think you should seriously consider..."

"No," he said simply. He had already died twice now trying to save the Wizarding World and this time his mother's love couldn't save him. The first time he had died, Harry had seriously debated whether or not he still wanted to be an Auror, to begin with. It was all well and good to save the world from evil, but joining the Ministry who had never particularly been of any help to him over the years (and had on more than one occasion been far more of a hindrance) seemed misguided at best. He had decided, foolishly, that he still owed the world somehow. Following in his father's footsteps as a way to become close to the man he had never known had become his guiding star and now... here he was. Sitting in a dingy Muggle diner with his best friend, pretending as though he could actually still eat. Being an Auror was more trouble than it was worth. Harry recognized this now. He wasn't his father, or Sirius, or Dumbledore, or any of the people he had hoped becoming an Auror would make him like. He was, as he had always tried to tell people, _just Harry. _And no amount of sacrificing himself for the world would change that. It wasn't as though he _needed _money either. Sleakezy had had a windfall lately, even more so than usual, and Harry's Gringott's account was doing incredibly well.

He wasn't Malfoy rich by any means, though the Black family coiffers were substantial, but he was more than comfortable, and he knew that if he so desired, he didn't _need _to work. As if sensing this train of thought, Hermione added, "You don't need to go back to the Ministry, I just... I hate the idea of you trapped in that awful house."

"I'd say as a vampire I fit in with all the other monsters in that house quite well now," Harry joked. 

Hermione frowned. "Harry please don't joke about that. I'm worried about you." 

Harry sighed, he knew this all too well of course. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," he said, though neither was altogether sure they believed it. "Thank you though, I really do appreciate all your help," he added.

Hermione smiled then, "Of course, that's what friends are for."

"And I really am going to be okay. I promise." Hermione nodded. This was, of course, _mostly _true. Actually, he was just starving, and he was worried his failed attempts at feeding were beginning to take their toll. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen if things kept up the way they were going, but he had the distinct feeling it wouldn't be good. At this rate, by the time he found his mate, he'd likely drain them the second they met and then where would he be? He couldn’t remember how long Hermione had said a vampire could go before feeding, or even between feedings. _A month? Maybe three? _He'd be miserable the longer he pushed it, and eventually the last traces of his humanity would simply vanish the longer he waited, and the chances of getting them back would be slim. For the first time since being turned, Harry couldn't help but hope that he might have some vampiric superpower that would allow him to hone in on his mate somehow.

After brunch, the two parted ways, and Harry found himself once more wandering Number 12 Grimauld Place in search of something better to do. It was dreary as ever, even more so, as Harry hadn't felt the great urge to clean. _What was the point? _He had thought. No one ever came beyond Ron and Hermione, and with Kreacher freed, he didn't even have the elf to keep him company. He'd become a virtual shut-in since he'd been turned. He hated Grimauld, but it was the last thing he had connecting him to Sirius, he could never let it go.

Harry sighed, staring at his lack of reflection in one of the mirrors in the hall. _Perhaps Hermione's right, _Harry thought. _Maybe being holed up in this house isn't doing me any good. _But where would he go? What would he even do? _When was the last time you went for a fly? _The voice in his head, sounded familiar, almost like Hermione but... that couldn't be right. It was then as the thought entered his mind that Harry realized, he couldn't remember the last time he'd flown. Before the war, he expected, years at any rate. Everything had become so hyper focused on becoming an Auror and putting the past behind him in the first few years after the war that he hadn't even had time to consider flying, much less actually do it. Oddly, his skills as a seeker _had _come in handy in his work. His eye for finding something hiding had served him well, but flying wasn't a skill the DMLE valued anymore. No one flew anywhere, nor did they really use the floo. It was traceable, whereas for the most part apparating was not. Harry shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of his bygone career and made his way towards the cupboard where he had stowed his old Firebolt.

He hadn't even looked at it in years, he realized, and as soon as the broom was in his hands, Harry felt a fire return to his veins that he couldn’t remember the last time he'd felt. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed the thought of flying until he was staring at his old broom. Running up the stairs, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his old trunk, and made his way towards the front stoop of Number 12, and pulled on the invisibility cloak, and mounted his broom. The old Firebolt gave a slight lurch, feeling as though it were vibrating beneath him, a surge of magic he hadn't felt in ages. Harry grinned, kicking off from the stoop and into the air. Cold wind whipping across his face as he flew. It was magnificent, he thought, as he soared higher and higher into the air. He had no idea where he was going or even why, but the Firebolt clearly seemed to have a good idea, so he let the broom lead the way. Harry closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of the wind in his hair, and the broom between his legs.

Hours passed like minutes, and eventually, Harry's thighs had begun to burn. He hadn't ever really attempted long distance flying like that, and he desperately needed to walk around, or perhaps rest, depending on where he was. Harry looked down at the verdant countryside that suddenly surrounded him. A thin gravel road stood before him, leading up to what appeared to be a rather large grassy hill. Harry touched down into the gravel, and pulled off his invisibility cloak, following the road towards the hill.

Seconds later, a large white Manor house appeared over the hill, as if out of nowhere. Harry's heart gave a leap in his chest (or at least, it would have done were he still alive). _Malfoy Manor, _he thought, still walking towards it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself if he tried. The Manor was as large and foreboding as ever, though it had lost the dark aura that had surrounded it under Voldemort's occupation.

A breeze whipped up around him, bringing with it a waft of lilac and chocolate. Harry looked around the winding road, and up towards the Manor's gate. He wasn't sure where the smell was coming from, though he knew it was intoxicating. Before he could stop himself, Harry found himself walking through the gate without much trouble. The smell was getting stronger, Harry could feel himself salivating as the scent became more intense and he all but ran towards the front door, desperate to find it.

The front door opened suddenly, and a familiar blond stepped out. _Draco, _Harry thought. The smell suddenly overwhelming, Harry ran towards the blond, fangs barred. He had almost reached him, when he suddenly hit an invisible wall that stopped him in his tracks.

"About time you showed up," Draco said. Harry's head swam. Everything hurt, and yet felt incredibly sharp all at once.

"What?" Harry asked.

"So, there's something Granger doesn’t know after all," Draco said folding his arms over his chest. Harry could practically _see _Draco's blood dancing beneath his pale skin. He licked his lips, all he could smell was lilac and chocolate, and suddenly the realization hit him. Draco Malfoy was his mate.

Draco smirked as he saw the realization come over Harry's face. "Joined us at last have you?"

"How did you..."

"Being a vampire's mate comes with certain privileges that purebloods know to look out for. Not the least of which is a craving for iron heavy foods, a need for blood replenishing potions, and being able to feel our vampire's hunger for our blood. Each vampire's call is different, but given that most vampire's have met their mate by the age of 12 and you're the only one I know of who turned recently, well I suspected the odds were pretty good it was you, and here we are."

"But how did my..."

"I summoned you," Draco replied. "You're starving yourself to death because you don't know what you're doing," he shook his head. "But I'm also keeping you under a slight containment spell because I want to ensure you won't just drain me and kill us both in the process."

"Right," Harry said.

Draco shook his head, "Come on then," he said ushering Harry into his foyer. Harry couldn't move, suddenly he lifted up from the air and floated behind Draco into the Manor. Of course Draco couldn't make it easy on him.


End file.
